Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, include various access points to gain access to the network. For example, a plurality of access node may be located throughout a geographic area in order to provide wireless services over the area. A plurality of wireless devices may further be in communication with these access nodes, and a multitude of wireless device and access node transmissions may occur in the area. These transmissions may cause interference issues that degrade the efficiency of the system. Accordingly, a system that effectively mitigates interference caused by neighbor transmission devices may be able to provide a high quality service to users of the system.
Overview
Systems and methods are described for mitigating interference from neighbors. Interference may be monitored at a first access node, wherein the monitoring includes detecting an interference pattern over at least two monitored subframes. The interference pattern may be analyzed to identify one or more interference sources, wherein a first interference pattern indicates interference caused by a neighboring access node and a second interference pattern indicates interference caused by one or more wireless devices communicating with a neighboring access node. The identified interference sources may be instructed to adjust transmissions based on the monitored interference.
In an embodiment, one or more interfering access nodes may be identified. Interference caused by a neighboring access node may be detected at a first access node. Each of a group of access nodes may be instructed to modulate transmissions using one of a subset of mathematical sequences, wherein the subset of sequences is received at the first access node. Interference signals received at the first access node may be monitored, wherein at least one partial orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) symbols of the interference signals is received. The partially received OFDM symbol may be demodulated such that an access node that transmitted the partially received symbol is identified based on the subset of sequences. The identified access node may be instructed to adjust transmissions.